


In the End in Wonderland We . . .

by NarryEm



Series: 1989 Inspired songfics [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alice in Wonderland References, Alternate Universe - Alice in Wonderland, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blow Jobs, Dark Fantasy, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are on their way to a romantic starlit picnic at the park when suddenly, a light flashes in front of them. They find something surreal, and slowly, as time goes by, they realise that it’s as wondrous as it is woeful to be lost in this world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End in Wonderland We . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “Wonderland” by Taylor Swift.
> 
> A sort-of Alice in Wonderland AU with darker themes and I don’t follow the original storyline. Like, I have some characters from it but most of the story is pretty fucked-up with details that aren’t in the book. The song give me the good kind of chills, you know what I mean?

“Niall, I told you that I was going to bake butterscotch and macadamia nut cookies! You didn’t have to go and buy triple chocolate biscuits as well,” Harry sighs, shaking his head as he rifles through the picnic basket.

His boyfriend shrugs. With a one-hand feel hand on the steering wheel and on hand on Harry’s thigh, Niall says, “Oops, I guess it slipped me mind.” He smiles innocently, but the slight squeeze of his hand dangerously close to Harry’s crotch says otherwise.

“Just because I came untouched _once_ when we had angry make-up sex doesn’t mean that you should taunt me into it all the time,” Harry pouts.

Niall looks at Harry for a second as he challenges, “Is that a complaint?”

“Eyes on the road, grandma,” Harry retorts, not missing a beat. “Maybe if you behave, we might do the oh-so-romantic love-making under a trillion stars.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Niall grins like the cat who got the cream.

Harry has got half a witty answer on the tip of his tongue when a bright light encloses around them. He can’t see anything other than the blinding pure whiteness. The car swerves and it almost feels like they are spinning out of control. The white light gradually fades into a kaleidoscope of loud heartbeat and psychedelic colours that make his eyes hurt. Something tugs at his guts and then there’s that distinct sensation of falling, falling, and falling . . . .

 

 

-

 

 

“Ow,” Niall mutters, the pained tone bringing Harry back to consciousness. He feels groggy too, and there is a sharp pain everywhere in his body as he tries to sit up.

“Where are we?” Harry asks groggily. He rubs at his eyes and slowly opens his eyes. The throbbing in his temples doesn’t subside at all and Harry blinks a couple times before he can actually process what he is seeing.

No way.

“What the fuck?” Niall echoes his sentiments. “This is nowhere close to the park!”

It’s true. The skies above them are swirls and smudges of orange, purple, and blue. Tall, mangled trees surround them and they are not of conventional tree colours either. Crimson, dark brown, black, and burnt orange; they are certainly not the types of trees found in the UK.

“Did we die?” Niall half-jokes, his eyes serious despite the intended light tone of his voice.

“Not improbable,” Harry mutters. "I must be in heaven then, since you came along with me."

Niall smiles.  "Okay, Prince Charming, I don't think you have to flatter me to survive this horror tale."

Careful not to hurt himself, Harry stands up. The trees are slightly taller than him, but they seem to grow taller further away from Harry and Niall.

“Do you think this is the bad side of Narnia?” Harry asks after a long moment.

Niall shrugs. “Could be. I don’t think there’s harm in exploring the scene, though.” Niall looks around. Sadly, Niall’s souped-up Toyota didn’t make it down here with them and neither has the picnic basket. “Dammit. I hope we find some food.”

Harry laughs. Sense of normalcy amidst the craziness makes him feel a bit comforted as Niall joins him with a chuckle.

As though sensing Harry’s distress, Niall walks up to him and kisses him on the lips. It starts out chaste and sweet but their bodily desires soon take over. Harry moans as Niall’s teeth start to nibble on his lips to demand entrance and Harry gladly gives up control over their kiss as they deepen the kiss.

“Now is hardly the appropriate time, but . . .” Niall murmurs, mouth veering off to kiss the length of Harry’s throat and then further down. “Stress coping mechanism and all.”

“But we don’t-ahh, Niall we shouldn’t,” Harry’s thoughts get all scrambled and scattered as Niall slips a hand underneath Harry’s shirt and teases his nipples. He’s pretty sensitive there and once Niall’s got his shirt off and latches onto them, Harry is a goner.

“But we don’t have the proper stuff,” Harry still finds enough sense left inside of him to protest. Whatever is left of it, however, dissipates as Niall goes further south and hastily unbuckles Harry’s trousers. His skilled, slightly callused fingertips touch his prick through the thin fabric of his boxers and well, he’s only a bloke.  He doesn't protest when Niall draws his cock out through the slit of his boxers.

Niall has his unpredictable moments and right now is one of them. The Irishman shucks off his own trousers and boxers halfway and wraps his hand around both their cocks. Harry has always been weak where it comes to Niall and it’s not a surprise that there’s enough slickness to ease the movement of Niall’s impatient, quick hand. Harry’s knees go unsteady and Niall, having anticipated that, gently lowers them to the ground. Soft, musky smells of dirt and undergrowth rushes up to Harry’s nose and his back is on the soft, somehow warm ground as Niall bucks his hips up into his own grip. It’s not like they haven’t fucked in a while but still, Harry finds himself edging closer to his orgasm. Especially when Niall’s thumb comes up to tease the slit every other stroke.

“Niall,” he moans, legs wrapping themselves around Niall’s back on their own accord.

“Come for me, baby,” Niall rasps, sounding pretty close himself.

And Harry obliges quite happily. He coats Niall’s hand with his release and he lies on the ground afterwards, feeling boneless. He can hear Niall grunting as he comes as well, as well as a splash of hot liquid on his stomach. Niall’s always had a thing for marking, he recalls fondly.

Niall rolls off of Harry’s body and curls his body around Harry’s possessively. They bask in the afterglow for a moment and as they continue to lie there, Niall points out: “There’s no clouds in the sky yet we see no stars. Weird, eh?”

Harry nods, too sleepy to formulate a better answer. He hears Niall chuckle and there is a brush of something warm and soft on his cheek.

“I’ll stand watch if you wanna take a power nap. Night, Harold.”

“Night,” Harry murmurs, burrowing into Niall’s embrace.  He feels Niall's hand try to clean up the mess on his stomach and falls asleep to the ticklish sensations.

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

“But we’ve been walking forever,” Niall whines, leaned up against a nearby tree.

It’s true. After a brief rest—well they aren’t sure of time flow since their mobiles don’t work and the sky is never-changing—they have started walking in a random direction. The trees are so tall that Harry can’t see the tops and the canopy is growing denser and denser as they venture further into the woods.

“Do you wanna be stuck in here forever then?” Harry snaps. He immediately regrets it when Niall’s blue eyes flare up with anger.

“Well, sorry for not expecting to be hit with a fucking light that blinded us. This is all bullshit and don’t make any sense at all!” Niall kicks at a random tree trunk and yelps out strings of curses when his foot makes a solid _thud_.

Harry rushes up to comfort him when something catches his eye. It’s a sign, he notices. The wooden board is hung slightly above his eye level and it points in two directions. One reads _Mad Hatter_ whilst the other reads _March Hare_.

“What?” Niall hisses when Harry nudges at him.

“Look,” Harry urges, pointing at the sign. “Think we should follow it?”

Niall shrugs. “Dunno, don’t care. Your pick.”

Harry studies the signs. The letters are plaintive and the edges of the boards are covered with mosses and other growths. “Mad Hatter? Should be interesting if we find anything.”

Niall smirks. “Alright.”

They follow the sign and continue walking. Niall seems to be in a marginally better mood. Harry tries to hold Niall’s hand and sighs internally when Niall interlocks their fingers together. It’s always calming to hold Niall like this. Having Niall around has never failed to make him feel safe.

“What the fuck,” Niall mutters under his breath after what must have been a few minutes. Harry follows Niall’s gaze and does a double-take.

The first thing that his mind registers of the bizarre scene is a massive table with a messy arrangement of various snacks and some tea. The tablecloth is stained with all sorts of things and Harry shudders to think what they could be as some of them look like they could be bodily fluids. (Is that a smudge of blood he sees?)

Two blokes are sat at the table, each at the head of the table. One of them has got a tall velvet hat on and dressed in a ratty t-shirt and equally distressed jeans. The other bloke has a pair of bunny ears growing out of the top of his head and Harry can’t see any human ears, which freaks him out.

“Ah, would you like to join us for tea?” Hat Guy asks, a manic grin on his face.

“Uhm,” Harry ponders. He is honestly scared that the guy might do something to him but at the same time, his stomach has been growling for quite some time now.

“That would be lovely, ta,” Niall intercepts. He practically drags Harry to a chair close to the bunny and sits down.

“Oh, what’s wrong with the empty seats next to me?” Hat Guy pouts.

“’Cause you’re literally insane, Louis,” the Bunny Man explains with a roll of his eyes. “There’s a reason why they call you the Mad Hatter.”

A chill runs down Harry’s spine. Hold up. This situation he is in, it’s very similar to that story he read when he was younger.

“ _Alice in Wonderland,_ ” Harry thinks out loud.

“Ah, what a lovely girl she was,” Bunny Man muses. “I’m Liam, by the way.”

“You’re the March Hare then, I presume,” Niall cuts in. “Wait, so you think that we’ve landed ourselves in Alice’s Wonderland? You do realise that it’s just a story,” Niall sneers.

“How else will you explain all this then?” Harry waves a random saucer around. “The weird skies, forests that don’t exist on Earth, characters whose traits match up to those in the damn story?”

 _Clank_! Harry whips his head around to the source of the loud crash and sees that Louis has his arm raised. He must have thrown a plate against a tree because he can see the debris on the ground little ways from the table.

“You’re a bore,” Louis proclaims. “I invite you to have tea with us and you choose to sit there yapping about inane things. I’m your host so you better pay attention to me.”

Louis’ blue eyes glint maliciously and for a moment, Harry is genuinely concerned for his safety. What if this lasts forever? There are things that Harry wants to do back in his own world.

“Sorry, mate,” Niall coos. “Harry and I are new around here, you see, and we only want to get back to our own world.”

Louis snorts. “And there you go again. Another one of them home-goers. Surely your world has problems worse than this?” He sweeps his hand across the table. Harry’s stomach twists with hunger and before he can stop it, Niall reaches out and takes a scone, or at least something that resembles one.

“Niall!” he gasps, the word stuck halfway up his throat. Niall bites into it and he’s perfectly fine. He’s not gasping for breath of anything horrid.

“Vanilla,” Niall comments. “And Louis’ got a point, kinda. I’m not exactly in a hurry to pay my rent back home or finish the damn essay that’s due soon.”

“But our starlit picnic,” Harry whinges. “We were gonna, you know . . . .” He trails off.

Liam snickers and Louis outright cackles. “Ugh, you smitten couples sicken me. You do realise that you can still fuck anywhere here?” Louis asks.

“Lou!” Liam chides. “I’m eating here,” he holds up an orange cupcake he’s been nibbling on.

Harry drops the biscuit he was about to eat. “What’s wrong with being in love? Having someone to hold, be there for you no matter what is brilliant.”

“How naïve,” Louis smirks. He stands up and saunters over to Harry.  Harry, who has just begun to eat what looks like lemon meringue, nearly chokes on it when Louis leans in and whispers, “Nothing’s as it seems, love. And people are the worst when it comes to matters of the heart. You’ll think differently later ‘cause right now, you’re too in love to think straight. For all I know, you’ll go on your way straight into trouble and won’t even see it ‘til it’s too late.” Icy breaths fan over the nape of Harry’s neck and he flinches away.

“The fuck you say to my boyfriend?” Niall snaps, shoving at Louis’ shoulders and pushing him away from Harry.

“Louis,” Liam sighs again. He gets up and hops strides over to hold Niall back. “I’m sorry, he’s got no control over his impulses and acts without thinking. You said that you wanna get out of here, yeah?” Both Harry and Niall nod. “Go that way until you find a castle. The Red King can probably tell you more than we can; he knows everything there is to know about the kingdom.”

“Thanks for your help,” Harry says as he snatches up some food from the table and pulls on Niall’s sleeve. Niall glares at Louis for a few more heartbeats before he turns away with narrowed eyes, looking very much like a pissed off cat. “We’ll, ah, take our leave now. Bye.”

Harry follows Liam’s instructions and goes the way he was told. He can tell that Niall is still fuming so he doesn’t try to chat him up for a few minutes.

“What’d he say?” Niall asks several minutes later. They can see the outline of a castle in the distance and that gives Harry a sense of hope.

“Something about how we’re too in love to think straight and that it would ultimately be our downfall,” Harry shrugs. Niall grabs his wrist and halts him. Now that they aren’t walking, the chill clinging to the air is more apparent and Harry shivers.

“You don’t believe what that fucker said, do you?” Niall’s deep blue eyes bore into Harry’s, concern and a hint of anguish clashing in the depths.

Harry doesn’t answer, not verbally just yet. He cups the side of Niall’s face and brings their faces together so that he can kiss him softly. Niall’s lips taste sweet from what he’s eaten a short while ago and he reluctantly relaxes into the slow rhythm of their kiss. Harry takes one of Niall’s hands and places it on his beating heart, quickening at Niall’s touch.

“I believe in whatever you do and I’ll do anything to see it through that we make it out here alive. So don’t even wonder if I’ll ever doubt you.” He tries to pull off a stern expression and from the snicker that Niall lets out, he knows that he is somewhat successful.

“Thanks,” Niall whispers. He envelops Harry into a hug and buries his face into Harry’s shoulder. “Love ya.”

“Love you too.”

 

 

-

 

 

The castle is . . . rather dramatic.

The moment Harry and Niall set foot onto its grounds, trumpet fanfares blare all around them and Harry nearly jumps into Niall’s arms. An army dressed in red, gold, and silver march out in flawless formation to greet them and the chief knight—or so Harry guesses from his distinct helmet and cape—raises the eye-guard thingy to talk to them.

“Greetings, travellers,” his voice is like a thunder rumbling in the night. “What brings you to the King of Hearts’ home?”

“We would like to request an audience with His Majesty,” Niall deadpans. Harry glances at his boyfriend and sees that there is an odd emotion reflected in the familiar blue irises.

“Very well,” the knight replies. “Follow me.”

Two horses trot forwards from the rank and Harry has to struggle to get up into the saddle. Niall, on the other hand, climbs on expertly and Harry makes a mental note to ask him about it later.

The fanfares don’t diminuendo until the instant that they walk through the front doors. The interior is a stark contrast to the vivid reds of the exterior of the castle. The walls are a deep shade red, the colour of blood, and accented with black and gold. The floors are covered with black marble tiles and their footsteps echo in the hallways.

“King Zayn, first of his name, Ruler of the Realms and Conqueror of the White Kingdom,” someone announces as they step into the throne room.

The king is sat in a ridiculous throne. Its seat is covered with a plush crimson velvet and the frame is made of dark wrought-iron. At a first glance, the king’s beauty is unbelievable. His cheekbones are so sharp and high, his lips plump and inviting and his skin blemish-free and tanned. But his eyes are what warns Harry of his true nature. His amber brown eyes are cold and absolutely void of any emotion.

“What have you brought this time,” the king asks, readjusting the large crown on his head. His icy gaze bores straight into Harry’s and he can’t help but flinch under the scrutiny.

“Travellers seeking your wisdom, Your Majesty,” the knight informs.

Zayn sighs. “Fine. Let’s hear out your grievances.”

Harry gulps. He feels as though Zayn might call for their heads to be chopped off if he spoke out of line. His throat closes up and thankfully, Niall steps up.

“Your Majesty,” he bows and drops to one knee; Harry copies him clumsily. “We are not from this world and we humbly ask you if you know of any ways that we might return to our own world.”

Zayn snorts. “Another Alice, eh?” For a moment, his eyes flash bright green and then red before resuming their brown hue. The continuous references to Alice scares Harry and he wonders if the novel isn’t a novel. Could it be based upon true events, as far-fetched and surreal as that idea may be?

The King of Hearts stands up walks down the dais so that he is stood close to the two of them. “Leave us,” he orders the guards. The guards and the knight bow deeply before they clear out of the throne room, closing the door behind them.

“I’ll need some payment for the information that you desire,” Zayn smirks. He grasps Harry’s chin and turns it sideways a few times as if inspecting his face. “You’ve a pretty face.” He comments and rakes his eyes up and down Harry’s body. He does the same to Niall, who regards the king with a stoic expression.

“Entertain me. You two are lovers, are you not? Kiss, caress, do whatever as long as you think I’ll find it amusing.  Court life can be so dull.”

Harry gulps. “Your Majesty—” He starts to protest but Niall cuts him off with a kiss. It’s slow and gentle, their lips moving in practiced synch and Harry’s thoughts scatter into the back of his mind. Niall’s soft touches electrify his skin and he can almost ignore Zayn’s intense gaze that is boring into the backs of their skulls. Niall’s hand slips under Harry’s shirt and callused fingertips roam up and down his spine. He moans into the kiss and lets Niall pull him forwards and press their bodies flush against one another.

Niall’s hand skims around Harry’s waist and slowly makes its way to Harry’s front. He doesn’t hesitate to rub his thumb over one of Harry’s nipples, earning a sharp gasp that gets lost inside of Niall’s mouth. Harry knows that his shouldn’t be a one-way thing but his body is still mostly frozen from fear. (He is still expecting to hear Zayn call out, ‘Off with their heads!’ anytime now.)

Another deep moan escapes Harry’s mouth as Niall’s mouth veers off to the side and starts showering his neck with kisses and feather-light bites. He manages to open his eyes and glance down at Niall’s head, only to see the blond head angled directly towards Zayn. He shrugs off the sight, not that he’s really got a choice when Niall starts to nibble along is collarbone.

He’s just about to will himself to tangle his hands into Niall’s hair the way he loves when Zayn clears his throat. They break their kiss and to Harry’s relief, Zayn seems to be satisfied with the show that they put on.

“Follow the road that goes east, from the exit of the garden here. I’ve heard of weird magic happening along that road so perhaps you’ll find your answer there.” He waves his hand dismissively and Harry bows his head before he and Niall head out.

“I guess we can cross exhibitionism off our sex bucket list,” Niall smirks.

Harry only punches his shoulder lightly.

 

 

-

 

 

Night falls around them, or so Harry can only assume. The swirls of odd colours in the skies have darkened to black, navy, and dark reds and it’s hard to see where they are going, much less the road that they’ve been following for the last little while.

“Wanna take a break?” Niall asks. For a moment, Harry swears that he sees Niall’s blue eyes flash a vibrant blue-green that shine the way an animal’s eyes would in the dark. Maybe Harry’s exhausted and his eyes are playing tricks on him.

“Gladly,” Harry yawns.

They settle down on the ground that’s covered with grass and Niall even gathers up some fallen leaves of unusual colours. Niall stretches out an arm for Harry to rest his head upon and Harry complies. Niall’s arms are just the perfect amount of muscles so that it’s comfy for him to snuggle into and fall asleep on.

The last thought that lingers in Harry’s mind before he falls asleep is if they should sleep with one eye opened last the weird magic try to harm them.

 

 

-

 

 

Harry doesn’t feel all that refreshed when he’s woken by a loud cackle the resounds through the chilly air. He wrinkles his nose and burrows into Niall’s embrace further. Except, Niall isn’t there anymore.

Panic arises and Harry’s heart races in his ribcage. He stands up blindly and looks around him. Darkness has fallen everywhere and the only thing he can see is a faint blue-green light from a distance. He takes half a step towards it, drawn in like a moth to a flame.

It goes on like that for a few minutes until he finds himself standing in front of a tree. Its branches are gnarled and the roots are tangled up from where it shows aboveground. On one of the branches, Harry can sort of see a shape perched precariously.

“Who are you?” Harry whispers.

The cackles sound again. This time, he can feel them wrap around his body as though they were live beings. The sounds die out eventually, filling Harry with a sense of fear.

“I can smell it, y’know,” the thing says. There is a whoosh of air it jumps down gracefully and stands up.

The figure is still cloaked in the darkness but Harry can’t shake off the thought that its voice sounds familiar. Maybe it’s the slight lilt to the words it spoke or the way it is looking at him with bright blue-green eyes that give off a dim light.

“Your doubts, the uncertainties, the fear that this world will be your forever, everything that evokes a strong emotion in you,” he croons. There is a lull to his voice, almost hypnotic and Harry has to remind himself that he can’t trust anyone from this world.

“I—” he was going to tell the thing off up until the moment something cold and slimy slithers up the side of his neck. He jumps back with a wild yelp, hand clasping over where he felt whatever the hell it was.

Laughter fills the spaces between them and it soon morphs into something that Harry knows well.

“Harry?” Niall’s voice filters into his mind. He shakes his head and after a few rapid blinks, he sees Niall’s wide blue eyes in front of his. Niall’s warm hands are on his shoulders and their faces are pretty close together. “You didn’t answer when I called after ya. What ya doin’ in the middle of the forest alone? Why would you scare me like that?”

Harry looks around. He’s standing in the middle of some forest and he can’t remember how he got here. His hands shake as he covers Niall’s with his own and laces their fingers together. Niall’s real and he’s here. He has to be true because Niall is warm and tangible.

“I think . . . I may have sleepwalked?” Harry questions more than replies. “I dunno. Can’t remember how I ended up here, soz.”

Niall places his hands on either side of Harry’s head and stares deep into his eyes. “You sure that you’re doing alright? Don’t think insurance would quite cover whatever happens here, love.”

Harry giggles. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

“It’s my job. I love you, remember?”

“Yeah.”

 

 

-

 

 

Harry must be seeing things, gone properly mad. The next time he wakes, it’s to the same mix of oranges, blues, and purples that he saw when he and Niall first arrived in this world. Except, the skies seem to be on fire and there are faces flickering in the fragile flames.

“Niall?” Harry shakes Niall’s shoulders. Niall awakes with a disgruntled groan and when he sees the skies, he curses.

“Think it’s the magic shite?” Niall mutters. He angles his body so that it’s shielding Harry’s.

“Maybe.” Harry surely hopes so. The alternatives are bound to worse beyond his imaginations.

Niall grabs his hand and stands up. “C’mon,” Niall jerks his chin away from the flames. “Let’s try to get away from here.”

Harry tightens his grip around Niall’s fingers. He’ll never drop it, not if he can help it.

They sprint off and Niall is surprisingly fast. Harry knows that Niall loves his pizzas and beers, never the one to exercise since he is blessed with a fast metabolism. But the way Niall’s body moves, legs pushing at the ground and arms swinging to add momentum, it’s graceful and fluid. Predatory. Harry has to tamp down the arousal that flares up in his gut because now is definitely not the time to be thinking of shagging Niall.

Minutes fly past and Harry’s at the last reserves of his stamina. Sweat is pouring down Harry’s face and it stings his eyes as some seep into them. Lights flash in the distance and Harry cringes, anticipating another tumble down into some surreal world.

“Okay,” Niall pants, skidding into a stop and nearly elbows Harry in the kidney. “Think we’re safe now. Also, I can’t take another step without vomming all over.”

Harry nods his agreement and collapses onto the ground. He whips his head around and to his relief, the flames have gone.

“Did we mass hallucinate or summat?” Niall laughs humourlessly. “Or did the skies actually light up.”

“This is not the world we’re used to,” Harry says. “Maybe the laws of physics and whatnot don’t quite apply here.”

They fall into silence and Harry recalls what happens in _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_. She goes through a lot of shit and Harry remembers one of the events.

“We haven’t shrunk yet,” he points out. “Or had to swim in a sea of tears. Think that this world is slightly different from what’s in the story?”

Niall shrugs. He shuffles over and sits on Harry’s lower stomach. He parts his legs and moves them to straddle Harry’s hips as he leans down and kisses Harry fleetingly. “Who cares?” he breathes out, their lips barely touching. “What matters is that we find the source of that fucked-up magic and demand that we get out of here.”

Harry has a few objections that rise to the tip of his tongue but Niall dismisses them with simple swipe of his tongue down Harry’s Adam’s apple. He kisses and sucks at the dip between Harry’s collarbones, leaving a bruise that will last at least half a week. A moan slips past Harry’s lips and Niall looks up with triumph dancing in his eyes.

“Wouldn’t you rather let go of your worries and think of only me?” Niall smirks, tugging at the neckline of Harry’s shirt so that he can press a kiss on the top parts of his chest. He grows tired of it soon and tugs the shirt over Harry’s head, throwing it on the ground beside them.

“Yes,” Harry gasps as Niall’s lips enclose around his nipple. He sucks on, nips, and laves it until it turns red and hardens from the attention Niall’s been giving it. Niall pinches at his other (major) nipple and Harry’s back arches into it.

“Good,” Niall coos as he unbuckles Harry’s belt and undoes his button-fly. The trousers are shoved down in a hurry and a cool, spit-slick hand curls around to coax it to hardness. It doesn’t take a lot, not when it comes to Niall. And Harry is fine with being left at Niall’s mercy as his mouth descends down Harry’s torso and reaches his cock.

Niall, being his teasing self, only kisses at the area around it until Harry is literally begging for more. Along with the tip of Harry’s dick, Niall also slips in two of his fingers, adding to the stimulation. Niall is an expert to blowing him to begin with and having his fingers trace a vein on the underside of his dick does nothing to stave off his orgasm.

And neither does the finger that teases at his taint and around the rim of his hole. “Niall,” he breathes out, voice shot with arousal and pretty much inaudible.

“Are ya gonna tell me that we don’t have proper stuff again?” Harry can hear the smirk in his voice. “There _are_ other ways to entertain ourselves, y’know.” He lowers his head again and takes all of Harry’s dick into his mouth.

“Wanna please you too,” Harry manages, half the words lost in loud gasping breaths.

Niall’s response is to play with Harry’s balls until his thoughts turn to mush again. He doesn’t last long, never can when Niall’s mouth is involved. After he comes down the back of Niall’s throat, Niall swallows it all before he scoots up and starts to jerk himself off whilst hovering over Harry’s body.

“No,” Harry protests. He wraps his and around Niall’s prick as well and pumps it up and down it until Niall comes with a cry of Harry’s name on his lips. They make out lazily as the come down from their high and Harry is hit with drowsiness.

“I swear that sex works like an anaesthetic for ya,” Niall jokes, patting at Harry’s curls with a clean hand. They haven’t got towels or tissues nearby so they had to make do with the grass and other organic stuff strewn out around them.

“It’s your fault,” Harry murmurs, nuzzling into Niall’s shoulder. Niall’s shoulders shake with a soft laughter.

“We could use a power nap,” Niall mutters. And that’s the last thing that Harry hears before sleep permeates his consciousness once again.

 

 

-

 

 

“Don’t you think it’s weird that we haven’t met some of the characters yet?” Harry questions, peering at the handful of berries that he has picked out from a bush.

Niall shrugs one shoulder. He is stretching up on his toes to grab at what appears to be an apple and it’s fun to watch Niall try and snatch at it. “Does it matter? I can’t remember all of them anyway and this is assuming that we’re in the same wonderland that Lewis Carroll wrote about, which we have yet to prove.”

Harry rolls his eyes. “Even if it’s not, we’re better off prepared. Where’s the Cheshire Cat? The Puppy? The White Rabbit? The Caterpillar?”

Niall fist-pumps as he picks the apple successfully and practically prances back to Harry. He sniffs at the berries suspiciously before he answers. “Who gives a fuck? Some of those characters are messed-up and they might try to trick us into further shite. We don’t want that, do we now?”

“Of course not! It’s been bothering me a bit, is all.”

“Why would that bother you?” Niall’s eyes narrow with suspicion.

“I dunno. I somehow I have this nagging feeling in my gut that I’ve already met the worst of them already.”

Niall smiles the crooked grin that Harry loves the most. “We’ll figure it out. We always do.” He offers the apple-like fruit to Harry. “Think it’s safe to eat?”

Harry shrugs. “One way to find out.”

 

Luckily, the fruits they have managed to scavenge are edible. None of them are throwing up uncontrollably or having trouble breathing so Harry takes that as a positive sign. More walking ensues and they haven’t come across anything magical since the fire in the sky.

“Call me mental, but do you think that the fires were the magical disturbances Zayn was referring to?” Harry ventures.

“Ugh, I hope not,” Niall grimaces and pops a few more berries into his mouth. “If this is gonna be like one of them fantasy games where we have to finish quests in order to continue, I’m not. Gonna leave all the hard work to ya.”

Harry pokes at Niall’s cheek and Niall retaliates by snapping his teeth at Harry’s fingers. “Lazy bones,” Harry accuses fondly.

“And yet you still love me.”

“Can’t control the heart,” Harry smirks.

“Yeah,” Niall agrees. He then proceeds to shove the rest of the berries into his mouth.

Some things never change.

 

 

-

 

 

Harry hasn’t the faintest clue how much time has passed. They could have been here for days, weeks, or even longer. Time blurs into a jumble of thoughts, conversations, and shared memories with Niall and he can no longer tell if he’s dreaming or experiencing this in reality.

 

It all comes to head when Harry finds himself back where they arrived. It’s the clearing-type of places where the trees thin out and Harry can see the progression of their heights increasing with their distance from the clearing.

“Well I think the game has come to an end,” Niall muses cryptically.

“Game?” Harry asks. “What game?”

Niall’s grin grows until it is literally from his ear to ear. It’s unnatural and Harry’s stomach churns at the sight of it. Has he gone mad? Or is this another one of his nightmares that he keeps having? And Niall’s teeth are sharp and pointed, like an animal’s.

“I’m dreaming,” Harry chants to himself. He averts his eyes and stares at the ground. “I’m dreaming and this is just another nightmare.”

“Oh Harry,” Niall’s voice seems to caress his face and Harry is compelled to look up. Niall’s eyes are glowing, literally glowing a greenish tinge and his voice sounds different. Like it’s echoing all around him. “You were so innocent from the start. Never noticed the signs, have ya? You always strive to see the good in people even when there’s no good to search for.

“I was almost worried when you realised that you haven’t met all the characters from that wretched story. It’s true that the story was inspired by this world. Dunno how he even got out but whatever. Have you noticed how the people looked very real? Like they could existing you world without the extra bits? Here’s a little insider’s scoop for ya: most people here were originally from the human world. Someone brought them here, tricked his way into their hearts and led them astray from their goal to get out of here.”

Icy numbness trickles down the back of Harry’s neck. No, this has got to be a damn dream.

“You’re just messing with me,” Harry laughs, the sound stuck in his throat.

Niall’s eyes glow even brighter. He disappears from Harry’s sight, only to reappear right behind Harry. His arms are wrapped around Harry’s waist and he nuzzles into the nape of Harry’s neck as he whispers. “Am I?” The sensation disappears again. Harry whirls around and sees that Niall isn’t there anymore. Instead, eerie laughter rings out in the empty space. Incoherent whispers weave into the mad sounds and Harry covers his ears with his hands in vain attempt to block out the sounds.

“Shut up!” Harry screams at Niall, at anyone. Laughter echoes around him and the whispers seem to intensify until they are normal talking. Then talking turns to screaming and shrieking that just won’t stop. “Shut. Up!” he screams again.

Harry’s mind whites out for a moment. When he regains his senses, he finds himself in utter silence. It’s still dark around him and the only thing he can feel is the coldness of the ground and his own heartbeat.

He reaches out for Niall, for anything, but he’s gone. His hands are trembling and he can barely control them as he reaches up to touch his own face. Tears are leaking down his cheeks and he doesn’t know why.

A laugh bubbles out of him and he lets it loose. He laughs and laughs until the force of it makes his body shakes hard with it. He drops down onto his knees and then falls forwards on his hands and knees. He can’t remember what made him laugh in the first place, nor does he want to.

In the distance, bright green eyes blink slowly and then de-materialise.

 

 

-

 

 

_Harry Styles (pictured above, aged 21) has gone missing since last Saturday when he was involved in a severe car crash. Witnesses have reported saying that the driver of the car seemed to have lost control of the car and drove off the road. When the first responders searched the scene, they only found the empty, wrecked car. Inside the car, there were no traces of blood, nor any other signs of injuries. Styles’ friends have said that he was supposed to go to the local park with his boyfriend. If you have any information regarding Mr Styles, please contact the local authorities._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm serial writing because I have a one-week break right now. Yay for Canadian uni policies!


End file.
